


Missing Sun

by SamuelJames



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil makes a broadcast about the missing sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Sun

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Missing Sun_   
>  _Character/Pairing: Cecil (Carlos/Cecil mentioned)_   
>  _Rating: G_   
>  _Summary: Cecil makes a broadcast about the missing sun._   
>  _Notes: Written for the Comment Fic prompt Author's choice, any, six minutes to sunrise. Theme was six sentence fills._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

"It's six minutes to sunrise, dear listeners, and I have been assured that the sun will make an appearance today. Scientists, including my beloved Carlos, have been reluctant to speculate as to the cause of the last three days of perpetual darkness and do excuse me but I have just received a message to say that my use of the word perpetual carries connotations of permanence and that I should refrain from such statements. Almost five minutes now and we are keeping everything crossed, despite the fact that it is no brighter now than it was at midnight. Desert Bluffs aren't having any such issues - unless of course there's a media blackout in place - but it would be in their interests to darken our days and force everyone's energy bills up. If anyone from Desert Bluffs is listening please note that these statements represent my own personal views and not those of my employer, a fact that was made clear to me with snarling and a recitation of Emily Dickinson's _'I Felt A Funeral In My Brain'_. I shall be counting the minutes with all of you and perhaps we should go to the weather which may let us know what we can expect in our skies today, other than the secret police's helicopters who are monitoring the situation and watching over your children."


End file.
